The present invention relates to a docking station for an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a docking station having a compliant connector mount with improved durability and flexibility.
Portable electronic devices (such as phones, media players, notebook/netbook computers, tablet computers) are becoming ubiquitous in today's society. Portable electronic devices commonly have display screens (e.g. a touch screen) on which users view and/or select data and functionality. For example, a user may select a video or other presentation to watch. In such circumstances, it is often more convenient for the user to have the device in an upright (viewable) position by placing the device in some sort of holder so that the user is not required to hold the device during viewing.
Additionally, users may wish to interface the display devices with other electronics, for example, playing music through speakers or simply charging the device. However, during such interfacing or charging, the user may still want to view the display and/or controls of the device.
To provide such features and capability, manufacturers provide docking stations or docks in which a user can plug or mount the device. Often the docks will have a connector rising from a surface in a position so that the device can be viewed and/or used when connected. However, the connectors can be weak points, especially when devices become large and heavy, placing additional stresses on the connector, particularly in connectors of relatively small size. The connector may also provide most of the support of the device. Accordingly, the connectors of such docking stations can be damaged by misuse, e.g. being pulled in improper direction.